Thoughts and Actions
by mylife9
Summary: Set during episode 1.11 "The Labyrinth of Gedref." This is what Arthur and Merlin think after Arthur drinks from the goblet.
1. chapter one: merlin

**author's note: **hey guys! well, this is one of the new things i was working on. this is a two shot i believe, one from merlin's point of view and another from arthur's. though, i might just add more as it comes along… we'll see when we get there.

**author's note two:** this is a multi chaptered story. it will have two chapters.

**disclaimer: **i do not own merlin. nbc and bbc do. nor am i trying to claim anything by these companies to make merlin mine. I'm writing this purely for entertainment and for those arthurxmerlin fanatics out there who need to have more of this ravishing couple…just like i do.

**summary: **Set during episode 1.11 "The Labyrinth of Gedref." This is what Arthur and Merlin think after Arthur drinks from the goblet.

_episode 1.11 "The Labyrinth of Gedref" of Merlin_

_Thoughts and Actions_

"Hey! Look over there!"

Merlin turned to see what Arthur was pointing at. Meanwhile, Arthur took a goblet, poured all the contents into it, and brought it up to his mouth. Merlin turned around just as Arthur was about to swallow his first sip.

"Arthur, no! We agreed that I would drink it."

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but I can't let you do that."

"Arthur, please, don't drink it. Arthur, listen to me!"

"And I've never done that now have I?"

So Arthur took a swig of what was in the goblet, both water and poison and looked into Merlin's eyes. Merlin looked back, extremely worried about what was going to happen to Arthur now. Going through his head was everything his mother, Gwen, his head, and his heart have been telling him. 'He likes you.' - his mother. 'He did this for you.' - Gwen 'You love him.' - his brain 'He loves you.' - his heart. Then Arthur collapsed, and all Merlin could think about was how he had so many chances to tell Arthur that he loved him, that he adored him, that he basically worshipped everything he did, everything he touched, hell, everything he breathed through those pink, chapped lips that Merlin just loved to stare at and dream about every single waking and sleeping moment. Merlin never told Arthur that he would go to infinity and beyond to do whatever it is Arthur wished of him. And now, all of this was at the forefront of Merlin's mind because Arthur was lying on top of the sand in his chain mail with his dark, glittering, blue eyes closed and his pink lips closed for once, and while he couldn't even begin to even dare to imagine a more beautiful, more breath taking sight than this right here. But this view was tarnished by the fact that the only reason Arthur looked like this was because the Keeper of the Unicorns poisoned the water so now Arthur was going to die.

"Arthur. Arthur! ARTHUR! Arthur. Come on." Merlin turned toward the Keeper of the Unicorns. "You killed him," Merlin said to him with malice.

The Keeper of the Unicorns started to say that he didn't kill him, blah, blah, blah. Merlin had tuned him out in order to hopelessly try to revive Arthur from death. Touching his cheek, looking up and down hid body trying to find something to do to help him, looking into his closed eyes DESPERATELY wishing, praying, and hoping that Arthur wasn't lost to this world and in Avalon where Merlin, personally, thought he belonged.

"Arthur is not dead," the Keeper of the Unicorns said. "It's just a sleeping draught. He will wake up in a few."

The wave of relief that Merlin felt after those words were said was indescribable. Hope was restored within Merlin's being, and with that hope, was a tsunami of love that came crashing over Merlin and swept him away. Merlin kissed Arthur. Full, on the lips, face in between hands, full to the brim of passion. For Merlin's first kiss, he thought it was the most amazing, stupendous, luscious, splendiferous kiss ever in the history of kisses, though, Merlin might have been just a bit biased because he was kissing Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, born to be the greatest, kindest, most just king ever. And Merlin was going to be there every step of the way, supporting his love until the day he died. Merlin pulled back from the most perfect kiss of his life and looked Arthur in the eye, laughing and smiling just because everything was right in his world now that Arthur was awake.

…wait a minute…Arthur was awake?…oh…what is he going to say?

**author's note:** i hope you guys enjoyed it, or liked it, or something. even if you hate it i'll be okay with that. please leave a review saying as little or as much as you want. also, if you do leave a review, can you tell me if there is something i need to improve or something i need to add or take out? flame me if you want, i've always wanted one just to say i got one. have a good day/afternoon/evening everybody!

**author's note two:** also, please note that i'm taking some liberties with the dialogue so it's not word for word but more or less what was said and some extra lines thrown in there for good measure. i did that so everything would come across okay and how i wanted it to. please also note that there is a second part to this from arthur's point of view that, when it's posted, you guys will like also, that is if you liked this at all. but yeah. i'm wrapping that up soon so it should be posted soon after i post this one but don't count too much on that. oh! also, this might be more than just a two shot (hence why i said 'this is a two shot i believe'). if it is, i'll be sure to let you know in advance, as in with arthur's perspective and after i see next week's episode. so, until then!

**author's note three:** due to the wonderful piece of software we microsoft word, all spelling and grammar mistakes have been fixed!


	2. chapter two: arthur

**author's note: **hey guys! well, this is one of the new things i was working on. this is a two shot i believe, one from merlin's point of view and another from arthur's. though, i might just add more as it comes along… we'll see when we get there.

**disclaimer: **i do not own merlin. nbc and bbc do. nor am i trying to claim anything by these companies to make merlin mine. I'm writing this purely for entertainment and for those arthurxmerlin fanatics out there who need to have more of this ravishing couple…just like i do.

**summary: **Set during episode 1.11 "The Labyrinth of Gedref." This is what Arthur and Merlin think after Arthur drinks from the goblet.

_episode 1.11 "The Labyrinth of Gedref" of Merlin_

_Thoughts and Actions_

The thought of dying didn't scare Arthur in the least. In fact, he relished in every encounter he had with it. It brought an adrenaline rush that had no comparison. However, there was one thing that scared Arthur the most. So much, in fact, that he had nightmares about it and always checked to make sure it was always in his sights. The nightmare? Merlin dying. Merlin leaving and never coming back. Merlin rejecting him. Merlin not even in Arthur's life. Just thinking about these nightmares made Arthur shiver in pain. After finding the exit after going through the labyrinth, Arthur saw the rocky shore with frothing waves slamming into jagged rocks. Arthur took a deep breath of the fresh, salty air and felt adequately prepared for his last test. He was smart, strong, agile, and was the best swordsman alive. Arthur could make mince meat of anyone within a few minutes.

Arthur turned and saw Merlin sitting down on a stump in front of a wooden table with a look on his face that said he wished he was anywhere else but here. Merlin hadn't noticed that Arthur was here.

"I thought I told you to stay home," Arthur said with anger in his voice.

Merlin looked at Arthur with his solid sapphire eyes that conveyed his uneasiness with the whole situation.

"Sorry. But I couldn't do that."

Despite his anger, Arthur was secretly pleased that Merlin was here. At least, if Merlin got in trouble, Arthur could, literally, be his knight in shining armor and save Merlin from whatever misery decided to have the misfortune of dropping in that day. Also, it proved that his nightmares hadn't come true this time.

"Go home Merlin."

"I'm afraid he can't do that. You see, he's part of the test."

Arthur turned to see the Keeper of the Unicorns standing off to the side. Arthur looked at him with hate. Hate at the Keeper for dragging him into this mess to begin with by having that unicorn appear and then the tests he was put through. And hate for himself for not being able to get Merlin out of danger.

"Let's get on with it then."

The Keeper of the Unicorns told both Arthur and Merlin about the goblets, what they contained, and what they had to do in order to pass the test. Arthur and Merlin locked eyes with each other from across the table. They stared at each other for an infinitely long time but was incredibly short at the same time in Arthur's mind.

"I've got it. We take one goblet and pour it into the other goblet. That way, only one of us has to drink the poison."

Arthur stared at Merlin, knowing what he was going to say next.

"I'll drink it."

"No."

"But Arthur, you're the crown prince. It's worth nothing if I do, but worth a lot more if you do. Please Arthur. You must live. After all, if I die, you manage to get rid of the worst manservant ever," Merlin said with a smile on his face but you could tell that he was nervous about putting himself in this dangerous situation but that, with steely determination that only Arthur could match, he would surely put himself in harm's way, just to save Arthur from harm himself, as Merlin had done and shown time and time again.

Arthur's newfound respect for Merlin didn't really surprise him as wonder why he hadn't noticed it before. Merlin was always with him, as a manservant should be, even when he wasn't needed. Merlin had an uncanny ability to turn up at the most inopportune times to save Arthur from the clutches of death, all with a smile on his face as if it was a regular thing he did daily, like cleaning his chambers or gathering herbs for Gaius.

Arthur smiled at what Merlin had said. While it was true, Arthur couldn't even fathom the thought of have a more competent servant to order around because, honestly, Arthur needed to feel that challenge of authority that Merlin provided him on a regular basis. The taunts and insults at each made Arthur feel like he was a regular person instead of someone of nobility where there was a certain way to act and speak.

And it was because of these reasons why Arthur did what he did.

"Hey! Look over there!"

The need to show himself that he could do it: risk his life for someone else.

Merlin turned and while he looked away, Arthur quickly poured the liquid from one goblet into the other and raised it up to his lips.

"Arthur, no! We agreed hat I would drink it."

Arthur cringed. He didn't want Merlin to see him drink the poison.

"I', sorry, Merlin, but I cant let you do that."

The need to protect the people of Camelot from disaster.

Merlin was pleading with him.

"Arthur, please, don't drink it. Arthur, listen to me!"

He was depressed by this point, but Arthur still had to show a brave front.

"And I've never done that before now have I?"

The need to make sure that Merlin didn't succumb to his nightmares and was alive and still there with him.

Arthur knocked the drink back and looked into Merlin's fathomless eyes, wondering if it would be the last time he saw them, and their owner, again.

The water tasted fine, but with a sweet, as if someone put a cake in it. However, after a few moments of it being inside his body, Arthur tensed up. His muscles cramped and then he relaxed rapidly. After shaking unnoticeably for a brief moment, Arthur slipped into unconsciousness.

Arthur woke up to the most alarmingly perfect feel and sight ever in history. Warm, dry, soft lips were pressed against his and, even if he went blind after seeing he would be happy, when he opened his eyes, Arthur saw Merlin smiling and laughing and could feel his hands on his face and the heat coming from them.

And then Merlin froze. His expression stuck in between ecstasy and fright. At first, Arthur didn't understand why Merlin looked like this after he woke up, and then it hit him. He woke up. Merlin had kissed him as he was unconscious, not noticing that Arthur had woken. Now that Arthur was aware, how was he going to react? Arthur stared as Merlin for a few minutes with a blank but calculating face. Arthur saw Merlin begin to stir and that's when Arthur made his move. Arthur slowly moved forward, slowly bringing his hand to hold Merlin's head in place. Slowly, so slow that Arthur seemed to be moving at the speed of a tree growing, Arthur kept moving forward toward Merlin. As soft as a flower petal, Arthur pressed his lips against Merlin's and got an instant reaction. Merlin's grip on his face tightened to lock his face in place and once Merlin did this, Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin's neck to lock him in place. The kiss lasted until they couldn't breathe. During this indefinite period, Arthur couldn't think. Not a single word entered in his mind saying it was the best kiss ever or that he's had better. No. For once, Arthur was completely and utterly and hopelessly speechless. This wasn't a bad thing though. It just told Arthur that Merlin was definitely his one and only and that he had found nirvana. After breaking away from this bonding kiss, Arthur was breathing calmly waiting for Merlin to make the next move.

Moments passed and then Merlin smiled that smile/smirk that Arthur wants to see everyday. It had just the right amount mix of mischievousness, happiness, and was that naughtiness and lust Arthur saw in there also? He didn't know, and didn't really care either; Arthur just knew that that smile should always grace Merlin's face. A soft, tender kiss woke Arthur from his musings as he stared into clear blue eyes and saw the pure ecstasy and love and hope gushing out, making Arthur's own eyes reflect the same thing.

**author's note:** here's the second part guys! yes, it definitely is longer than the last chapter. i don't know why though. maybe it's because i subconsciously like arthur better? or i just needed to pack a lot more into arthur's perspective because he took care of before merlin's thoughts and a bit after their first kiss? i'm not to sure and i just listed valid reasons for why i would even write this much for arthur. *shrugs* oh well. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (maybe even more so than the last) as well. there is still the possibility that i might add more to it, but as of right now, i'm not. i'm posting the story as complete but maybe sometime in the future i'll come back to it and write some more arthurxmerlin. if you have any questions, comments, concerns, criticism, etc., please feel free to review or pm me. say whatever you want whether it's one letter or an entire soliloquy, anything is fine by me. also, even if you don't, i hope that you were satisfied with what i've written. until next time!

**author's note two:** all spelling and grammar mistakes have been fixed!!


End file.
